144017-servers-merge
Content ---- ---- ---- If everything was fine. We still have more than enough lag on Jabbit as soon as a worldboss is zerged. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As you can see if you take a look at those screenshots i have taken like 30 mins ago people experiencing tons of issues still. Personal experience tested like 5-10 mins ago: Lagging, so badly that abilities simply can't be cast, everything stops from moving for like 5 seconds flat then resumes back as if the game was on pause up till now it's - INSANE. Yes, that just how bad it lags during those "bottlenecks", insanely bad. Let's hope you guys will intro those solutions of yours promptly because there is nothing in any game that's more annoying than lag. Especially one this bad. Edited October 18, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- Best laugh i've had in ages. Consider me well and truly tickled. Jabbit is a complete mess of lag, this weekend has been awful but it's not fantastic during the week. Jabbit 2 has been getting a few complaints, especially at the weekend. The servers are no where near ready to be merged. The EU servers are still as bad as they were when free to play launched. Thanks for the giggles though, that was hilarious. | |} ---- If you bothered to actually read what he said, he didn't say the lag was gone,in fact he specifically said the "bottleneck still exists" it's just spread out, not only that he specifically said that the lag is affecting certain areas now more, which is true. You didn't see how the lag was in the first week or so? Unplayable, now it only spikes every now and then, it's much more manageable. | |} ---- Tsk... if you'd bothered to read what I said you'd see that i SPECIFICALLY mentioned his BOTTLENECK. Now try again acting all smart-arse like on me kid.. you're being wonderfully annoying today too. But since i'm drunk at the moment because the damn lag had caused me a super awesomely powerful headache which in turn caused me to get drunk in the first place.. i suppose i can laugh at your crap once more.. go ahead. | |} ---- so you decided to point out a problem that was already being pointed out in the first place. yes you are indeed drunk, go home. | |} ---- I am at home dumb-arse. ugh.. | |} ---- it's a figure of speech. | |} ---- Good to know progress is being made. But for well over an hour earlier today the game was unplayable, in fact it was so bad I logged out and went and downloaded another game to play. Skills weren't triggering, if they were they weren't registering as hits on mobs, if they did register the mob would insta reset to out of combat and heal up, all the while my skill presses were constantly met with "you are already casting" and this would go on, and on, and on, and on for 5 - 10 minutes; then "boom" everything would be fine and normal for maybe 2 or 3 minutes, and then back we go. When you did manage to kill something gathering the loot may take, literally 30-60 seconds, and then would cause lag. For the record the other game (GW2) was, IMO, awful and I uninstalled before it had fully downloaded (so only 7GB wasted) and came back to Wildstar; only to hit "lag walls" again. There are elements of this game I simply adore, and I would love to be throwing some of my recreation money your way - but I can't justify doing that while server performance is so... ...frankly... ...appalling at weekends. All The Best | |} ---- Whatever you say to make yourself feel better. | |} ---- Just proves my point, people are concerned and nobody will spend anything when provided with a service of this "fine" quality. Provided people will even bother sticking around thanks to such a "fine" first impression that WS left them with. Edited October 18, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- ---- ---- And you still haven't learned your lesson? NEVER USE AUCTION DURING LAG HOURS! There, now you know the magic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What are you talking about? the lag is still there, NO MERGE until that its solved. | |} ---- ---- ---- What "megaserver technology"? They have said it's just a name, if it was a megaserver they wouldn't need to open up another realm. At the moment it's 2 different servers with thier own databases, only diffrence is that realms with number two in it only has a check towards realms 1 database for "Name check". | |} ---- they are obviously buying new servers. | |} ---- ---- False. They *do* have megaserver tech, and it was/is chocking on a bottleneck (updating player's drops/xp/etc). While they are straightening out that bottleneck, they put people on two different megaserers. It's not "just a name" though. They created technology to allow everyone to play on a single server; it's just that part of that tech turned out to be weak on a chockepoint when exposed to the numbers they got with F2P. What they did say was that their megaserver tech was not the same as other people's megaserver tech, which makes sense, as "megaserver" is a broad term, more like an idea, and not a specific tech. | |} ---- I like this post :D | |} ----